Frozen: The Great Flood
by QueenElsaPrincessAnnaEst2013
Summary: It has almost been a year since The Great Freeze left Arrendale in eternal cold, but that time has come and gone. And now, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna along with Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven are living happily in their kingdom, the Queen may even have a new suitor! But something wet and cold is coming back to Arrendale, no not ice and snow, but water...The Great Flood
1. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

The Queen lied in her bed peacefully asleep. Tomorrow was another big day in the Kingdom of Arendelle and she needed some desperate rest. The great freeze had come and gone, summer had been restored, and now (naturally) it was winter. Elsa turned onto her side, she heard a tiny creek in the door, but thought nothing of it.

She was beginning to nod off and on. Tiny tiptoeing feet flustered through the room quietly, making sure not disturb the Queen. As Elsa finally began to fall asleep, a head peaked over the side of her bed.

"Elsa?"

The Queen simply moaned a bit in exhaustion. This time hands somewhat shook her,

"Elsa?!"

"Hmmm?" Elsa moaned annoyed.

A few more seconds went by as she turned back over onto her side; a voice (once again) came over,

"The sky's awake." It whispered

"So I'm awake." The voice got louder

"So we have to play!" Elsa felt a gigantic weight on her back as Anna jumped on top of her.

"Anna, go back to sleep!"

"I can't though; it's the first snowfall of the year!"

"Yes, I know, but it just so happens to be midnight, so go play with yourself!"

Anna stood back up and got a sly grin on her face, she slowly bent down and whispered in Elsa's ear,

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa opened one eye, giggled, and smiled back,

"Of course Anna, of course I do."


	2. Birthday Day

The sun rose slowly over the Kingdom of Arendelle the next morning. Snow was falling gently to the ground with not a single disturbance. The Queen was tucked tightly into her bed, as Anna in hers. As Elsa slowly opened her eyes she noticed an envelope on the other side of her bed. She reached over to grab it, and then her blue eyes scanned the front of it. Elsa, that was the only word written on it.

She slowly unfolded the sealed envelope and took out a letter, she began to read it.

_Dear Elsa,_

_You have grown so much over the past year; I can't even begin to think about how it seems like yesterday that we were only kids. You are truly the best sister I could ever ask for. But this is your day, you are the Queen, and I am only the Princess. I love you so much Elsa, I always will!_

_Love,_

_Anna_

_P.S. For the first time in forever, building a snowman was fun again._

Elsa felt a tear run down her cheek; it froze as she wiped it away. She smiled and got up to get dressed. This was her 22th birthday. She had been Queen for over a year now, and was becoming accustomed to it. She got up and put her black ceremonial dress on. Along with her crown, a new one had been made for her, it fit her more as it resembled ice and snow with its silver color.

Just as she finished getting dressed, she heard a loud voice from the room by her.

"It's birthday day!" Elsa would hear over and over again knowing that her 18 year old sister was clearly getting excited. _Why is she so excited when she isn't even turning 19 until summer?_ Elsa would wonder to herself giggling.

As both sisters prepared, gates were opened, even though Elsa's official party wouldn't begin until that evening. Elsa looked out the window viewing the Kingdom, she knew that this was another big day, and this time, it would go much better than her coronation.


	3. Anna and Kristoff

When Anna finally got dressed she ran downstairs and accidentally ran right into Kristoff. The two both grunted and turned to each other,

"Hey!" They both yelled at one another, and then in embarrassment both put their hand on the back of their head.

"Um….Hi." Both giggled

"So…uh, how's Elsa?"

"She's fine; I think she's pretty excited actually." Anna blushed as she looked into his eyes

Kristoff just gently smiled back at her as the two walked outside together. As they started walking arm and arm, the two just stared into each other's eyes. The two were blushing at each other when Kristoff walked right into a pole….again.

"Ow!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Kristoff, are you okay?" Anna put her hand on his head.

"Yeah I'm okay." Kristoff let a tiny smile creep across his face; Anna just smiled back at him stroking her hair in embarrassment.

"Maybe we should try that again."

"Yeah, maybe we should." Kristoff laughed at her.

She just giggled, helped pick him up and the two started off again. They didn't know that Elsa was watching the two from her balcony. She still didn't quite know what to think of her little sister hanging onto the arm of another man. But she knew that she could trust Kristoff much more then she could've ever trusted Hans.

The Queen simply giggled at the two and went back into her bedroom. The afternoon was here, and the party would begin in only a few more hours. She had a good feeling about the night, Anna had always dreamed of love and someone to take care of her. But now, in sort of a strange way, at least by her terms, Elsa had a little bit of the same thought.

"_What if I meet someone…..special?"_ She thought to herself, and then she shook her head of her thoughts.

"_What are the chances of that happening?" _She giggled to herself, though she did think it was an interesting idea.


	4. Olaf

As Anna and Kristoff continued their walk, Elsa continued to sit around in boredom. She knew that nobody could really see her until that night's party. At times she would sigh and wonder to herself, she would wander aimlessly through different daydreams about her and her sister. She also thought about her powers, how she had finally gained control over them. Now they were a gift instead of a curse.

Just as she sat on her bed thinking there was a knock on the door,

"Who is it?" Elsa turned around; all she heard was a tiny funny laugh.

"Olaf?" She got off of her bed to open the door

"Hi Elsa!" Olaf waved at her with his tiny arms

Elsa laughed to herself and bent down towards the snowman,

"Hi Olaf, what are you doing in here?"

"I just wanted to come visit you." Olaf smiled

"Aw, how sweet of you." Elsa pressed her hands against her heart with a grin.

"Uh, where's Anna?"

"Oh, she's on a walk with Kristoff."

"Oh, tell her I said hi." Olaf waved at Elsa again.

"I will." Elsa patted the little snowman on the head to which he giggled.

"Well, I better go find them." Olaf replied

"Okay, bye Olaf."

"Bye Elsa." Olaf smiled and turned around, and then he paused, he suddenly ran back around and wrapped his tiny arms around Elsa. She was startled but happy, she hugged him back.

"Thank you for making me Elsa, happy birthday." The Queen had no words to respond to Olaf, she only hugged him harder and pressed her face against his head with her eyes closed and a big smile. After they pulled away from each other, Olaf looked back at the Queen,

"Go, find them." She waved her hands in a motion

"I'll see you later!" He yelled as he ran down the hall, Elsa poked her head around the corner and watched the snowman fly down the hall as fast as he could and then she laughed and went back into her room.


	5. The Queen and The Princess

Anna and Kristoff got back to the castle just a while before the party was supposed to begin. When they got inside, they simply looked at each other.

"So I guess I'll see you tonight." Anna looked at him and rubbed her hair.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so." Kristoff replied

After a few seconds of silence, Kristoff bent down and kissed Anna on the cheek. She put her hand up to her cheek and blushed at bit at him.

"I'll be upstairs, bye." She turned back and waved as she walked up the stairs

"Bye." Kristoff waved back and sighed in happiness.

Anna ran up the stairs towards her sister's bedroom. She paused for a moment, and thought to herself. And the she knocked,

"Who is it?" She heard from outside.

"Anna." She happily replied.

After a few seconds she was met with a smiling face from the Queen. She just smiled back at her older sister for a second before Elsa picked her up off the ground with a big hug. Anna's eyes looked like they were about to roll out she was so surprised. When Elsa set her back down, they both laughed.

"Anna, thank you so much."

"Wait, for what?"

"The note you gave me."

"Oh yeah, hey no problem, I meant every word."

Elsa just shyly smiled back at Anna,

"You're not actually supposed to see me until the party."

"Well I'm here." Anna spread her arms out like a bird.

After a few more seconds both sisters were walking back into Elsa's room,

"So what are you thinking about tonight, I mean the Queen's birthday?" Anna asked

"Well, I don't really know what to think, I'm flattered of course but, it's only my birthday."

Anna sat down next to her sister,

"No it's not; it's the best sister's birthday in the whole wide world!" Anna and Elsa both smiled at each other at the same time.

"Plus who knows, you might meet somebody." Anna elbowed Elsa in the shoulder and winked mischievously at her. Elsa quietly laughed to herself,

"I actually already thought about that, and what are the chances?"

"What are the chances!?"

Elsa looked suddenly back up at Anna,

"You're the most beautiful smart girl in the entire kingdom."

"No I think that's you." Elsa looked down

"Elsa, there isn't a man in this kingdom or in the world who wouldn't fall head over heels for you."

"You think so?"

"Of course I do!" Anna smiled back again

"Thanks Anna."

"Well, I guess I'll meet you downstairs in a little while."

"Yep, I guess I will."

"Okay Elsa." Anna hugged her sister

"Happy birthday, I love you."

"I love you too Anna." The two both smiled with their eyes closed as they squeezed each other

Anna began to skip out of the room and waved back at Elsa who did the same. The party was about to begin, and Anna began to get downstairs to greet the other kingdoms arriving. Elsa once again looked out over her balcony as the sun began to set. She saw the entire kingdom flooding towards the castle and closed her eyes,

"Let them in, let them see, be yourself." Elsa opened her eyes back up, and blew a sigh of relief. She would meet her sister downstairs in a few moments.


	6. An Unexpected Accident

After almost the whole kingdom had filed in and around the castle, Anna rushed back upstairs towards her room. After a few more minutes horns blew throughout the hall and silenced everyone,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may we introduce, her royal highness, Princess Anna of Arendelle!" Anna came slowly walking down the stairs smiling as her eyes scanned around to try and find Kristoff, when she finally found him the two exchanged a tiny wave to one another in the middle of all of the applause.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may we introduce, her royal highness, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Elsa came walking down the other side of the stairs smiling as much as she could. She was still the shy and reserved girl that she had always been, but she still lightened up to everyone better than ever. When she got to the bottom Anna and her eyes both met as they both smiled at one another.

"And now, if you would all join us in singing happy birthday to the Queen!" Silence filled the air and then they all began. Elsa started to blush as Anna stood by her side singing,

"_Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday Dear Elsa, Happy Birthday to…."_

Suddenly the doors of the great hall banged open as a man came literally sliding across the floor dressed in a fur lined coat. Elsa stood right smack in his path as he came sliding into her knocking her on top of him. As their noses touched the crowd gasped in surprise. The two stared into each other's eyes,

"Oh my goodness, your royal highness, I am so sorry about that." He began to help her off of him and she began to help him up as well as Anna.

"No, that's quite alright um….how did you slide in here?"

"I slipped on the ice out there; I should be used to ice by now!" Elsa and Anna looked at each other with surprise.

"Wait what?" Anna asked

"What do you mean you should be used to it by now?" Elsa asked him

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't formally introduce myself; I am from the Kingdom of Asgardstrand, which is up north."

"Who are you?" Elsa drew a bit closer to the man

"I am Prince Alexander of Asgardstrand, I am very sorry for this incident Queen Elsa." He said as he knelt down, Elsa and Anna once again looked back at each other in amazement.

"Asgardstrand, that's the center of trade between the Kingdoms!" Anna exclaimed

"Yes Princess Anna, we are, unfortunately we are rarely able to visit Arendelle because of our weather."

"Well, you are here now, and it is my honor as Queen to have you as a guest." Elsa knelt down grabbing her dresses sides.

Suddenly, Alexander unzipped his "snow suit" and revealed black hair with sideburns, blue eyes, and a formal suit fit for a Prince. Elsa smiled at him as he did back at her.

"Please, do not let me intrude, let us continue the Queen's party."

Applause grew from the Kingdom's citizens as he turned back towards the two sisters,

"Please once again accept my dearest applogies my Queen."

"Please, don't be sorry, I'm alright and so are you." Elsa put her hand up, he smiled and began to walk off,

"Prince Alexander?"

"Yes?"

"Um, if you would like to join us later you may."

"That would be quite lovely, thank you your royal highness." He bowed to her for the second time that night, and so did she. Then he smiled and continued walking away, Anna turned to her sister and looked into her eyes. She saw Elsa blushing a bit,

"I think somebody's blushing." Anna elbowed Elsa

"I am not!"

Anna just giggled to herself as Elsa let a tiny smile onto her face.


	7. The One For Her

As the party went on, Kristoff eventually walked up to Anna.

"Hi again." He waved

"Are you enjoying this?" Anna asked him as he got up next to her.

"Of course, it's nice to see Elsa so happy."

"I know, everything has changed so much, she's so much more open." Anna replied as they saw Elsa greeting other guests.

"I think she might actually like Prince Alexander."

"I don't know, she's not as quick as you."

Anna just giggled in reply,

"I better um….go down there with her." Anna pointed and smiled at Kristoff at the same time

"Okay, I'll be here." Anna turned around and smiled back at him as she walked away. After Kristoff watched her go he turned his head the other way and gasped,

"Sven no, those carrots aren't yours!"

As Anna walked up to her sister, she peaked over her shoulder at the other kingdom's representatives,

"I'm sure you all know my sister Princess Anna." Elsa tweaked her head half way around to her sister who waived at all of the other kingdom's attenders. Elsa and Anna visited many of the guests for a while before the Queen's birthday dinner was served. When they all sat down in the Royal Dining Hall, Elsa and Anna sat next to each other with Kristoff on Anna's side, even Olaf had found a seat at the table. As Elsa talked with Anna she felt a presence sit next to her, when she turned around she somewhat flinched to see it was Prince Alexander.

"Would you mind if I sat here?" The Prince so properly asked the Queen who after a few seconds smiled back in relief,

"No, not at all."

After dinner of course came desert, Elsa and Anna had of course always been suckers for desert and they were smelling the entire hall for whatever was coming.

"What is that?" Anna asked

Both of them took a whiff of the air and both sighed,

"Chocolate." Both of them said at the same time, but was joined by another voice, that of Alexander's. Elsa looked at him as he licked his lips in anticipation and smiled. Anna leaned over to Kristoff as she watched her sister,

"I think she might be finding the one."

"The one?"

"Mmm Hmm, the one for her."


	8. One Last Present

As Queen Elsa's birthday party came to a close, the Queen had opened all of her presents presented from all of the kingdoms and now most kingdoms were going back to their ships to spend the night as most wanted to stay and do business with the Queen. As Elsa and Anna were waving goodbye to all of the guests, Elsa felt a tap on the shoulder.

When she turned around she saw the gleaming face of Prince Alexander,

"I believe I have not given you my gift my Queen." He said as he started reaching into his pocket, Elsa gave a smile back towards her sister.

"I'm very sorry, but I wasn't able to wrap it in time, however I thought it fit you somehow." He replied as he pulled out a snowflake shaped necklace. Elsa and Anna both gasped in surprise when he held the necklace up, Elsa reached out for it.

"How did you….?"

"Well, I just saw it and it seemed to fit you, I don't know why honestly oh and it's made of ice diamonds."

Elsa took the necklace and turned towards Anna. She put it on and turned back towards the Prince,

"Thank you very much, it's so beautiful." She smiled at the shining necklace.

"You are very welcome my Queen." He bowed down

After a few seconds of smiling and sighing at one another the Prince spoke up,

"I think I must be back to my ship, I just wish I could go home but the weather won't permit us for a week or two."

Elsa looked at her sister and then back at Alexander,

"Prince Alexander?"

"Yes?" He turned back to her while he began to open the door. She rubbed her fingers together and curled her lips for a moment before looking back up at him,

"If you would like to, you can stay in the castle until the weather clears up."

"You would permit that?" The Prince and Anna both looked back at Elsa surprised.

Elsa took a breath for a moment and then smiled,

"Of course."

"Well okay then, let me just go get my belongings together."

"Oh I can send Kai and Gerda out to help you if you would like." Elsa waved after the Prince as he stepped outside."

"Oh no need, I think I can handle myse…." He began to say as he slipped on the ice and yelled again.

Elsa and Anna both gasped and went running to help the Prince,

"Are you okay?!" The sisters held him by his shoulders

"I should be used to ice!" He yelled

Elsa quietly put her hand to her lips and giggled,

"Well, maybe I could use the help." The Prince looked back at the Queen.

"Anna, can you get Kai and Gerda out here please."

"Sure thing." Anna ran inside, looked back and smiled at the two

"I think she's falling for him." She sung to herself running up the stairs.

Back outside, Elsa had helped the Prince to his feet and the two stood awkwardly giggling with each other.

"Thank you my Queen."

"Please Alexander, call me Elsa."

The two just stood smiling at each other (awkwardly) again. As Anna, Kai and Gerda came running out.

"Could you guys help the Prince with his things?"

"Certainly your highness." They both remarked

Alexander bent down and kissed the Queen's hand,

"I will be back in a moment."

Elsa flattered by the motion, blushed bright pink for a few seconds as Alexander smiled and walked away.

Anna crept up behind Elsa who was still blushing and put her hand on her shoulder. Elsa looked down at her sister while Anna shot Elsa a sly smile with her eyebrows raised.

"What?" Elsa shrugged

"I think something's happening." Anna puckered her lips up to Elsa

"Nothing's happening Anna!"

"Are you sure?" Anna got closer to Elsa who after hearing this growled and walked away annoyed with her sister.

Anna just laughed as she followed her sister inside.


	9. On A Walk

The next morning all was well in the castle. The Queen and the Princess had slept well along with their guest. All of them including Kristoff and Olaf woke up and had breakfast together. Once again Elsa and Alexander had something in common that they liked, which happened to be bacon. Although Anna was a total pig when it came to the stuff, Alexander and Elsa both had their fair share of it.

Overall the day went by fast, even though all anybody did was sit around. Elsa of course dealt with trade business from the other kingdoms, while Anna, Kristoff and Olaf all joined the Kingdom outside. And Prince Alexander, well he simply sat around in his room or went exploring the castle.

By sunset, he was still wandering its halls. He was looking at the King and Queen's portrait. He stood right in front of it when a voice came from behind,

"So you've found my parents?" Elsa came out from the shadows of the hall

"Yes I have, they were wonderful people."

"I know they were." Elsa replied as she walked next to the Prince.

"Would you mind me asking how they died?"

Elsa just took a breath,

"They died in a shipwreck; there was nothing they could've done to get out of it."

"I'm really sorry Elsa." Alexander looked sadly down at her

"Then the Kingdom somewhat became mine, but then the Great Freeze happened and…."

"Wait wait wait wait, the great what!?" Elsa now knew that the Prince had absolutely no idea about her powers or the past events.

Elsa looked up at him after a few moments of silence,

"Prince Alexander?"

"Yes Elsa?"

"Would you go on a walk with me?"

"Yes of course, but where?"

"You will see once we get there."

The Prince simply smiled and shrugged as Elsa took his hand and they began to walk out of the halls together. As they got downstairs, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf were all downstairs in the main hall entertaining each other. As the two walked down the stairs hand in hand, Kristoff elbowed Anna who looked up, her eyes widened in both excitement and surprise.

"So where are you two going?" Anna stood up

"We're just going on a walk." Elsa replied

"Oh and where?"

"I can't really tell him yet." Elsa's head nudged towards Alexander

"Oh okay, we'll be sure to let you two have your privacy."

"Okay Anna." Elsa smiled and rolled her eyes as the two began to walk out the door, as they got further out, all three heads poked around the corner.

"I think something's gonna happen." Anna said to the other two.

Elsa and Alexander got further into their walk when the Prince finally had to ask,

"Can you tell me now?"

"Alright, I'm taking you to the Northern Mountain."

"Why the Northern Mountain?"

"Oh you'll see." Elsa smiled to herself


	10. The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway

As Alexander and Elsa walked through the Kingdom and towards the mountain, the two would occasionally look at one another. They were both entranced with one another's eyes, Elsa's piercing icy blue eyes and Alexander's gentle light blue. It took a while for the two to eventually get to the mountain, but Elsa had brought Alexander to it for a reason. By the time they almost got to the top, the Prince was taking in deep breathes for air.

"So what did you bring up here for?" Alexander said as he looked into the night sky full of falling snowflakes.

"Alexander, I'm…..special." Elsa fiddled with her words

"Of course you're special, you're the Queen." Alexander replied with a giggle

"No no, what I mean is I'm….well…..different."

"What do you mean?" Alexander walked in front of Elsa. She stood silently with her arms folded in the cold thin air. After a few seconds of silence, and looking at one another as a small wind breezed through the winter sky, Elsa finally took her crown out of her hair and held it with one hand. With the other hand she let her hair over her shoulder,

"Elsa, what are you….?"

"Just wait, I'll show you." She smiled at him

As he watched, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then her dress suddenly started becoming icy blue. Alexander's eyes lit up with both shock and amazement. By the time Elsa's entire dress had turned to its different color, the Prince stared back at her.

"How did you do that?!" He got closer to her, and then Elsa flicked her hand as snow came flying off of her palm and upwards. The Prince lifted his head to watch it fly away and continued to watch with excitement. Elsa was showcasing her powers for him,

"I never knew…I wish…"

"Watch this." Elsa lifted her arms upward and upraised her Ice Palace.

"Oh my icicle!" The Prince stood astonished

When she was all done, she turned around and shyly smiled at Alexander.

"How can you do that?"

"I was just….born with it."

"Elsa, it's beautiful, you've been blessed with a wondrous gift."

"I've grown a lot in my time using my powers."

She paused for a moment, remembering the past, not caring what'd they say, and being free. It was in this spot.

"I guess I never really knew the things I was capable of, I mean I've always been so used to the cold." Elsa smiled remembering the night that changed her life.

"I understand, I mean, the cold never really bothered me anyway." Elsa heard from behind her, her eyes widened in shock and surprise as she couldn't believe what she had just heard. She turned all the way around and walked closer to Alexander. As they got close, Elsa began to heighten herself with her feet towards Alexander. He bent lower and finally, the two met lips.

Elsa had never kissed anyone before, but for that matter neither had Alexander. When the two backed away from each other, Alexander saw a tear rolling down a smiling Elsa's face.

"Are you okay?" His hand reached out to wipe away the tear.

"Of course I am Alexander." Elsa pressed her cheek against his hand while her hands held it.

That night had once again changed Elsa's life, had she found her _true_ love? If so, it was something that the Queen never thought possible. It was a happy moment for Elsa, but now a new problem arose, what about telling Anna?

**_Hello Readers,_**

**_Once again I would like to thank all of you for giving this story a chance and continuing to support it. I am as big as a Frozen fan as any of you out there, I figured, what if this was made into a movie as as sequel. I have put a soundtrack together for the story, it is not officially released of course, but if you would like to listen to the songs I've chosen, here they are. Thank You_**

**_Frozen:The Great Flood (Original Soundtrack)_**

**_1. Always by The Birthday Massacre_**

**_2. Ever Ever After by Carrie Underwood_**

**_3. Frozen by Within Temptation_**

**_4. Heart Attack by Demi Lovato_**

**_5. I Want You Here by Plumb_**

**_6. The Ice Queen (Single Edit) by Within Temptation_**

**_7. Quiet Like The Snow by The Devil Wears Prada_**

**_8. Show Me Love by The Wanted_**

**_9. Somebody To Die For by Hurts_**

**_10. Titanium by David Guetta (Helena Maria Cover)_**


	11. Sliding Home

Anna and Kristoff stood outside on the castle balcony overlooking the entire Kingdom.

"What do you think is taking them so long?" Anna looked up at Kristoff

"I don't know, why did she take him up there?" he replied

"I really have no idea honestly, I mean she…." Anna stopped in the middle of her sentence

"What?"

"Did he know she had powers?"

"I don't know, did he?"

"I bet she showed him her palace!"

"Maybe she did." Kristoff smiled back down at Anna who blushed back up at him. And just as the two were leaning in for a kiss, they heard a noise coming from the mountains ahead. A giant yell echoed through the air.

"What's that?" Anna squinted to see her sister and the Prince sliding down the mountain. Alexander was yelling while Elsa giggled down the mountain. They were on a board made of ice; the Prince had had a hard time balancing on the thing while Elsa just simply slid with it. Anna and Kristoff ran down to the bottom of the castle and out the front doors while it seemed like all of the other citizens of Arendelle were watching with them.

As Elsa and Alexander got to the bottom she gracefully slid off the board and onto the stone pathway, while (of course) Alexander tripped over the icy board and his own feet and face-planted onto the path. Elsa turned around and gasped as she went running towards him.

"Alexander, are you hurt!?"

"No, actually, I'm fine." The Prince held Elsa's hand as he smiled at her. Anna raised her eyebrows and looked at Kristoff and winked.

As Elsa helped him up, Alexander patted himself off and the two held each other's hands. As they stared at each other, Anna cleared her throat to get their attention and ended up choking on her own spit. Kristoff patted her back while Elsa and Alexander looked at each other dumbfounded as if to say what is she doing?

When Anna quit coughing, she walked closer to the two,

"So should we go in and have dinner?"

Elsa looked at her sister,

"We probably should, sorry that we took so long."

"Oh no no, don't mind me, I wasn't watching….I mean waiting for you and I wasn't trying to blush….I mean rush…I mean….wait what?" Anna confused herself again while Elsa put her hand to her lips and giggled.

All of them went in for the night and had dinner. Anna once again caught Elsa and Alexander googly-eyeing each other across the table and smirked at Kristoff from time to time. After dinner got over everyone bid good night to each other while Anna and Elsa stood in the dining room with each other. After a few seconds of waiving off everybody else, Elsa looked at her sister,

"Anna, can you come to my room?"

"Yeah sure, why?"

"I think I have to tell you something that I've needed to tell you for a long time."


	12. Memories and Tears

Elsa walked up to her room with Anna. Once they got in, she closed the door as Anna sat down on the bed.

"So what'd you wanna tell me?" She said looking out the window at the dark sky and falling snow.

"Anna, I want to tell you what happened between us."

"Elsa its okay, we're close again."

"I know but, I really need to tell you this."

Anna just nodded her head as her sister sat next to her,

"I know you won't remember but, you found out about my powers when we were just little kids."

"I did?"

"Yes, but one night, you came into my room and asked me to play with you, and so we went and built a snowman."

"Well I remember that but, how did I know about your powers?"

"When we were playing, you were jumping off blocks of ice I had made and you were going too fast, when I tried to help, my power hit you in the head."

"You did?"

"Yes, that's why you have your white streak in your hair." Elsa replied as she reached out and held Anna's hair.

"I never knew…."

"You never knew because the trolls blocked your memory, mother and father never wanted you to find out about me." She said as they both looked at their parent's portrait.

"Do you ever miss them?" Anna looked at her sister

Elsa continued looking at the picture when she closed her eyes and tears began to form in her eyes,

"I think of them once every day, dad was so protective and caring, for that matter so was mom, they tried so hard to protect me." Elsa looked at Anna as tears ran down her face, Anna began to have tears in her eyes as she reached and hugged her sister.

"They would be so proud of you." Anna squeezed her sister and closed her eyes

"They would be proud of you too." Elsa smiled and let her sister squeeze her harder.

When the two backed away, Anna looked on as Elsa's tears continued to roll down her face.

"Don't cry Elsa, they still watch us, every day."

"Anna, I never ever meant to hurt you, and that's the biggest regret I have."

"Elsa no, that wasn't your fault, you were only trying to help me."

"I know." Elsa wiped away her cold tears

"I love you Elsa." Anna smiled as she wiped hers away as well

"I love you too Anna." Elsa smiled at her sister

As Anna got up towards the door she turned around one last time,

"Elsa?"

"Yes Anna?"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

This caused more tears to come down Elsa's face as she laughed,

"Yes, of course Anna." She got up and hugged her sister again, and then the two walked outside together in the snow. They would build a snowman and have snowball fights and slip a few times on the ice before going to bed. Elsa felt better than ever, for her tears were of joy this time.


	13. The Great Flood

The snowy night was peaceful; it was in the early morning hours. Everyone was quietly asleep as snow fluttered through the sky. Elsa was on her side when to her surprise, she heard a distant crashing noise from outside. She opened her eyes and sat up looking out the window, she heard more banging from outside. She could tell it was coming from the mountains and squinted towards them, Anna suddenly came running in.

"Did you hear that?!" Elsa turned back to her sister

"Yes, I did." The two stood at the window, and after a few more seconds they saw what looked like water rushing quickly down the mountain.

"Oh no." Elsa went running out with Anna closely behind her, just as they went running out Kristoff came running out of his room along with Alexander who was still trying to get his trousers on.

When they all got outside, the Kingdom seemed peaceful other than the gigantic flood rushing down the mountain,

"What's going on?" Alexander and Kristoff arrived behind the two

"I don't know how, but there's a flood." Elsa responded and then readied herself for a strike towards the water. When she tried to freeze it, it came rushing as powerful as ever at the group.

"C'mon Elsa!" Anna peaked over her sister's shoulder

"I'm trying!" Elsa kept trying to freeze the water as the other three braced for impact. For the final time, Elsa tried to freeze the rushing flood, but to no avail. It hit the group and swept them off of their feet; it carried them away through the flooded streets. Luckily the castle doors had been strong enough to stay mostly shut.

The group tried to stay with each other as they tried to swim underwater, when they were able to get above the rushing water, Elsa looked for everybody.

"Anna!"

"Elsa, how do we stop this!?" Anna yelled a few feet away as they continued to get swept away.

"I don't know!" The water was high and strong; Elsa couldn't freeze the moving force quick enough.

After what felt like an eternity, Alexander and Kristoff popped up to Elsa and Anna's relief.

"Try to get on a roof or a higher ground!" Alexander waived at the two sisters. Elsa looked back over at Anna and tried to swim towards her.

"Anna, take my hand!" Anna reached as far as she could to grab on to Elsa's hand. When the two hooked, Elsa steered the two towards a bridge wear the water was barely missing. When they got there Elsa nudged Anna to go first.

"C'mon Anna, help me out here!" Elsa supported Anna onto the bridge safely, but right as she was about to get up, another high wave came rushing towards her. And before she could even try to freeze it, it swept her away.

"Elsa!" Anna tried to follow the direction of wear she was going when Alexander and Kristoff came quickly floating by. Alexander helped Kristoff take Anna's hand as the two supported him onto the bridge.

"You two stay right here, I'll get Elsa!" Alexander dove beneath the freezing water as Kristoff comforted Anna.

Elsa was helpless. Even with her powers, she still had no control over the powerful current. When a few rogue waves came towards her she tried to gasp for air, it was quickly carrying her towards the forest that was now beginning to flood. When one last rogue wave hit her, it dragged her under. Elsa desperately tried swimming to the top, but was all but successful. Her eyes closed and she began to drift away.

As she floated under the water drowning a hand grabbed her arm from above. Alexander pulled her to the top, as he held her, she began to cough. When she slowly opened her eyes, she was relieved.

"Alexander?"

"I'm here, it's all okay."

"How'd you get to me?"

"I'm a good swimmer."

Elsa's exhausted face was able to produce a tiny smile,

"Now we gotta get back to the other two."

"Are they okay?"

"Their safe, a little ways away."

Alexander was able to nudge the two onto some higher ground as the water surely but slowly began to calm. The two stood panting as they began to walk over any solid ground they could find back to Anna and Kristoff.

"What happened?" Alexander asked

"I don't know, but it nearly destroyed Arendelle." Elsa looked up at her Kingdom.


	14. Freezing Aftermath

As Alexander helped guide Elsa back to Anna and Kristoff, the two looked at the flooded landscape. Nobody was hurt, but the water had broken into many windows, buildings and homes. How did this happen and why? After a few more minutes of walking, the two finally met up with Anna and Kristoff. Anna ran up to her sister and hugged her as they stood on the bridge leading to the castle.

"I'm so happy that you're okay." Anna put her head on Elsa's shoulder who hugged her back.

All four stood and watched as the water continued to fall. Arendelle had never seen anything like this, it had not caused too much damage, but it did have its significance. By this time most of the Kingdom had come out to view the damage. Anna looked back up at Elsa who was watching with sadness at the gloominess that the flood had left.

"What do we do?" Elsa looked back down at Anna

"I don't know, I might be able to freeze the remaining water and then thaw it." Elsa lifted her hands

"Maybe I can help; my brother who's close to here might be able to travel here." Alexander replied

"Where is your brother at?" Elsa walked towards him

"He's near Weselton, trying to commit to some trades for our Kingdom of Asgardstrand."

Anna and Elsa looked at each other and then Elsa back at Alexander,

"Whatever you think can help, I'll stand by it." Elsa put her icy hand on his cheek as he covered it with his.

"I'll help fix this, I promise." Alexander smiled back at her

For the remainder of the night, the four went back to the castle. When they opened the door an unexpected figure was standing beneath them.

"Uh did I miss something?" Olaf looked up

"Olaf, you're okay!" Anna knelt down and hugged the snowman

"I am?" Olaf exclaimed in confusion

"The flood didn't get in here did it?" Elsa asked

"Nope, I tried to pin some chairs against the doors." Olaf giggled

"You did that?"

"I think so?"

Elsa and Anna were both kneeling on the floor and both hugged the snowman. This had been a long night, but now a new question arose for Elsa and Anna. What had caused it…..or whom?


	15. Journey Into The Mountains

The next morning was bitter cold. After all, the flood wasn't exactly what you would call summer water. When Elsa awoke she went outside and looked at the frozen water that she had frozen the night before. She wondered how this could have happened, there were dams in the mountains to hold lake water and make sure that something like this wouldn't happen, but it did.

Elsa wondered to herself why anybody would want to do it in the first place. But that didn't matter at the moment; all she cared about was that everyone was safe for the time being. A little after noon, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Alexander all sat inside of the castle with one another trying to come up with ideas on how to find out what had caused the flood when an announcement came.

"Prince Erik of Asgardstrand has arrived!" A butler announced

The group turned to see a tall thin man a little older than Alexander dressed in a formal royal suit. He looked much like his brother, but they had their differences. The first one to rise was Alexander who walked over to greet his brother.

"It is nice to see you brother." Alexander hugged him

"I say the same for you Alex." Erik replied

Elsa stood up next,

"Ah, you're Royal Highness." Erik knelt down and kissed Elsa's hand.

"Prince Alexander has told me of you, I'm grateful to have your help." Elsa looked down and then back up at the older Prince.

"Much obliged to help our fellow Kingdoms, especially one as powerful as Arendelle."

The rest of the day went by slowly, and by the time sunset had hit, the group had come up with only one plan.

"We have to go into the mountains; it's the only way we'll ever find out." Anna looked at everyone

"Anna, your right, we have no choice but to head into the cold." Elsa surprisingly agreed

"If I may my Queen, I can take full responsibility for the Kingdom while you are on your journey." Prince Erik looked at the Queen

Elsa looked at down at the floor for a moment before Alexander leaned over,

"You can trust my brother; he has dealt with emergencies like this before and has taken care of our Kingdom." Elsa looked back up at Alexander

"Very well, as of now, Prince Erik is now bearing watch over Arendelle."

"Thank you Queen Elsa, I promise to watch over your Kingdom with my life." Erik bowed

"Thank you Prince Erik, we all better get ready to go."

Just as Elsa finished the group heard battering of feet coming down the stairs,

"Can I come to!?" Olaf waived

Prince Erik screeched a little and jumped back in his seat before Alexander giggled,

"It is alright, he won't hurt you, Elsa made him." Alexander whispered to his older brother

"Oh alright, of course she did." Alexander looked over at his brother with surprise, how did he know of Elsa's magic, maybe had he told him?

When the group got all packed up into Kristoff's sleigh, Erik came out to bid them farewell.

"Be careful, all of you, I promise everything will be as it was when you get back." Alexander nodded at his brother as Elsa and Anna looked at each other with confidence. And just like that, they were off. This would be a hard journey, one that would take them farther than ever before.


	16. Memories and Nightmares

As the group made it through the snowy landscape their first question arose,

"Where should we sleep exactly?" Anna looked at everybody

"Don't worry, I brought plenty of warmth." Kristoff patted the back of the sleigh that was filled with supplies

"We can sleep inside of my Ice Palace if you would like to." Elsa responded

"Won't it be chilly in there?" Anna looked back at her sister

"Not very much, it would be better than trying to make do out here."

"Alright, I think we should sleep in the Palace tonight." Anna looked back over at Kristoff

"Everyone agree then?" Kristoff replied

"Yes." Said everyone at once

For the next while, Kristoff and Anna tried to make each comfortable and vice versa with Alexander and Elsa. The group did not talk too much (except Olaf), as they were all thinking about what they had to do. After about an hour of riding through the gentle snow, the group finally came within view of the enormous ice emporium. When they pulled up to the edge of it, the shining stairs made Elsa smile as Alexander put his arm on her shoulder.

"I can't believe you did this." Alexander gently looked into Elsa's gleaming blue eyes

"When I started to expose my powers to myself, I had no idea how far I could push it." Elsa shrugged her shoulders and smiled as the group began to walk up the stairs.

When the giant ice doors cracked open, it seemed as if the whole group other than Elsa stood in awe. Anna always had a special place in her heart for Elsa's palace, it stood for her sister's freedom and happiness. She remembered when she first stepped foot in the palace, of when she had first tried to convince Elsa to come home. The group all walked up to the top floor of the palace and began to set up their homemade bedding.

"I suggest we sleep close to each other so we can keep one another as warm as possible." Alexander stepped in

"I agree, so that way nobody will end up freezing to death in the middle of the night." Kristoff looked up

"Are you sure Sven's gonna be okay outside?" Anna nudged Kristoff

"Anna, he's a reindeer, he'll be fine."

"Oh boy, so who am I sleeping next to!?" Olaf jumped in delight as the group simply gave him a reluctant look.

"Um Olaf, you're a snowman, you never really get cold." Kristoff pointed out

"Wait what, I don't?" Olaf replied as Elsa began to giggle, Olaf looked over at the Queen.

"Oh Olaf, you can sleep next to me for the night." Elsa waived her hand over

"Oh thank you thank you thank you Elsa!" Olaf quickly waddled over to her

"You don't mind?" Elsa whispered to Alexander

"No of course not, after all he's family right?" this caught Elsa's attention, Alexander had never said anything as gentle or generous as that. She stared at him with a look of amazement on her face, when he noticed he sat up,

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I was just um thinking about tomorrow." Elsa muffled her words

"Oh, okay." Alexander lied back on his back

When Elsa took a deep exhale, she turned her head the other way to find Anna smiling at her with one eyebrow lifted in a mischievous manner.

"What Anna?"

"Smooch smooch." Anna made kissing noises

"Oh c'mon Anna, we've never kissed before." Elsa replied, but Alexander overheard

"We haven't?" he lifted his head back up

"Ah ha, I knew it!" Anna put her finger on Elsa's nose

"Knew what Anna?" Elsa slapped her hand off

"The night you and him went on your little "walk" you kissed didn't you?" Anna got in her sister's face

"Okay, we kissed, but it was in the moment!" Elsa embarrassingly admitted

"Still you kissed him!" Anna pointed at her again

"Ugh Anna!" Elsa lied back down next to Alexander who shrugged with a smile at Anna as she sat laughing with Kristoff.

For most of that night, everyone went to sleep relatively early. Well at least almost everyone, Elsa lied under her blanket and looked at the stars through the glassy cover. She began to dose off, and when she finally closed her eyes, _she was somewhere else. She found herself on a ship in a storm and two figures were standing in front of her._

"_Mother, Father?" Elsa squinted to try and see the figures_

"_Elsa…." She saw them finally come to light in the moonlight._

"_Father!" Elsa ran towards them, but as she did an object came out of the darkness on the other side of the ship and rammed into it. Elsa covered her face with her arms and then looked one last time at her parents._

"_Goodbye Elsa." She heard two gentle voices say before they were thrown along with Elsa from the ship. Elsa was floating in the water when she began to sink. She screamed through the water reaching for the top before she disappeared into the ocean darkness._

Elsa sat up gasping, her mother and father had been killed before her eyes in a shipwreck.

"It's only a dream." She whispered to herself and lied back down on her side.

But little did she know that Anna had heard her awaken and now was sitting up, what was this dream? Why did it scare her so much?


	17. Two Sisters

A pink sky peaked over the mountains. Anna slowly rose and stretched as she was the first up. She decided to walk out onto the balcony and get some fresh morning air. She walked out to the very edge and looked in wonder at the rising sun.

"Whoa." Anna smiled in amazement.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Anna was startled by the voice behind her, Elsa chuckled and came walking out to her sister.

"Yeah, it really is, this entire palace and place is amazing." Anna looked back at her sister who simply smiled back

"Elsa?" Anna asked after a few seconds

"Yes Anna?"

"I saw you wake up last night, what happened?"

"Just a nightmare." Elsa shrugged

"I know but, I've never seen you so panicked in my life." Anna leaned closer to her sister whose head lifted up

"It was about our parents." Anna jumped back a little

"Elsa?" Anna put her hand on her shoulder for comfort

"I saw them….." A tear or two ran down Elsa's face

"You saw them get killed didn't you?" Anna replied

"Yes Anna, it was so horrible, I was so scared!" Elsa put her head into Anna as she began to cry

"Elsa, it's okay, I'm here for you." Anna put her head on top of Elsa's

"I miss them so much; they helped me through the worst times." Elsa continued to let tears flow

"I was never there to see them do that, but I know that they loved us both so much." Anna squeezed Elsa tighter

"But I know that they would be so proud of both of us, of what we've done and how far we've come." Anna responded as the two sisters squeezed each other tightly. When Elsa finally lifted her head up, Anna wiped away one last tear,

"Everything's okay Elsa, we're all here for you, especially me." Anna smiled and put her hand on her sister's shoulder as Elsa covered it with her own. It would be a long day for the group, an icy path awaited them.


	18. Frozen Stop

The group had packed up. Their next stop would hopefully be wherever the flood had come from. As the group began to head out, Elsa looked one last time at her palace. Anna leaned in and smiled at her sister who smiled right back. Most of the day was peaceful, the group saw no signs of trouble in the mountains as of yet. Finally hours later around sunset, the group stopped at a peaceful reservoir. Sven was able to get some water, while the rest of the group was able to sit and rest.

After a while of talking Alexander stood up,

"Well we better start to get going."

"Yeah, I'll get some of the things…" Kristoff stopped in the middle of his sentence as he was interrupted by a loud boom.

Anna and Elsa both looked up startled,

"What was that!?" Anna got closer to Elsa

Alexander put his hand above his eyes and squinted, all he could see was something blue rushing towards them.

"Oh no, it's another flood!"

Anna and Elsa's mouths dropped open,

"We gotta take cover!" Kristoff grabbed Anna while Alexander grabbed Elsa, and Olaf and Sven went running behind them. The gushing water was coming quickly; the group had almost no time to get somewhere safe as it started coming up behind them.

"Brace yourselves!" Elsa yelled as she picked up Olaf and as Kristoff stayed close to Sven.

As they all bent their heads down, the water slammed against the entire group sweeping them away. Elsa was quickly able to throw Olaf onto a higher ground to keep him from essentially turning to slush. Olaf ran his little legs off as fast as he could to try to keep up with the group. Finally Elsa popped up,

"Olaf, stay up there, don't worry about us!"

"Elsa!" Olaf yelled back

"We'll be okay!" Elsa yelled back as the rest popped out of the water

"What do we do this time?!" Anna yelled as the water swept them through a wide opening between a bunch of trees and bushes. Olaf kept running as fast as he could after them. Kristoff tried to keep Sven calm while Alexander swam over.

"Let me help support him!" Alexander helped keep the reindeer from falling beneath the water.

Elsa kept trying to freeze the water in any way she could, but to no avail. When she looked back over, she saw Anna struggling to keep herself above water, and Alexander and Kristoff about to go under trying to support Sven. Elsa finally closed her eyes and held her breath as if an explosion was coming. Elsa finally lifted her hands and let a giant freeze over the water. It instantly froze the group and the water. As they all stopped, all of their heads slowly turned to Elsa in surprise.

"How?" Anna asked

"Did?" Kristoff replied

"You?" Alexander responded again

"Do that?" Anna replied again

"I just held it all in." Elsa smiled

"I can't believe you did that, that was amazing, you stopped it all!" Anna smiled at her sister.

"Hey Elsa, I love you so much, and I'm happy that you stopped this, but could you possibly un-freeze us now?" Alexander patiently asked

"Oh sorry." She responded as she tried to lift her arms

"Oh no, I'm stuck." Elsa tried hard to get her arms moving as the rest of the group's jaws dropped in disbelief. But after a few more moments of trying, Elsa heard a yell,

"Hey, you guys are okay!" Olaf jumped up and down on the high ground edge of the water.

"Olaf!" Anna and Elsa both yelled

"I'll get you guys out!" Olaf began to ran over as he giggled

"How Olaf?"

"Watch this!" Olaf literally stuck his one tooth into the ice and began to open a hole for Elsa

"Olaf, you're amazing, thank you!" Elsa picked up the snowman and hugged him tightly. Elsa then turned around and melted holes big enough so the others could climb out. When everyone was finally out, they looked at the ice beneath them.

"Two floods now, how does this happen?" Kristoff asked

"I don't know, but I have a thought that someone is causing it to happen on purpose." Anna looked at her sister who looked back with a serious nod. But why would someone want to destroy Arendelle's land?


	19. Gentle Snowfall

When the group began to walk off the ice, Alexander turned and hugged Elsa.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Elsa embraced his hug as Anna teasingly elbowed Kristoff about it.

"Well we better get going; we still need to find who's causing this." Kristoff patted Anna on the back and began to walk with Sven.

"Do you think our sled is still intact?" Anna asked him

"I don't know, hopefully." Kristoff sighed

"It'll be okay." Anna smiled at him to which he did the same

Elsa and Alexander began to walk off when he looked down,

"You still have your necklace!" The Prince exclaimed as Elsa looked down at her neck and held the necklace in front of her

"I've worn it every day." She smiled at him

"I'm glad, you are so beautiful."

"You are too, I mean your handsome, if you were beautiful you'd be a girl….wait what?" Elsa asked herself after fumbling her words to which Alexander laughed, after a few seconds, they bent in for a kiss, but Anna decided to interrupt.

"We better get going love birds!" Anna popped up in the middle of the two; Elsa slammed her hand against her forehead for Anna was beginning to annoy her when it came to her love life.

Without Kristoff's sled, it would take the group much longer to actually make significant progress to find out why the floods kept occurring. After an hour of walking the group all needed a rest.

"My feet are dead!" Anna sat against a snowy hill

"My ankles are killing me!" Kristoff dumped water out of his boots

"I don't have ankles." Olaf raised his arms at Kristoff

"No you don't Olaf." Elsa patted him on the head as she and Alexander both sat down

As the group relaxed for a few moments, snowflakes began to fall. Elsa reached her arm out to catch some, the winter weather was actually gentle for once it seemed. But gentleness was nowhere close to Arendelle.


	20. True Nature

Prince Erik wandered the halls of Arendelle's Castle. His guards stood everywhere. He seemed to be pacing back and forth through the main hall as if he was nervous.

"What is taking him so long, why hasn't he come yet!?" He frowned to himself and put his hand on his chin.

He would wander up and down the stairs once and then again. Who was he waiting for? He knew his brother would be gone for quite a long time. Just then a knock at the door to which he anxiously looked up.

"Sir, the Duke of Weselton has arrived." Prince Erik charged down the stairs to greet the disgraced Duke.

"Well come in and sit down." He wrapped his arm around the tiny Duke.

"I despise this place." The Duke annoyingly smirked

"I know you do, but let's talk in front of a fire shall we." Prince Erik led him upstairs, when they got near the room the Prince turned to his guards,

"I require absolute privacy." He whispered to them, and then they all simply left the hall and went back downstairs.

"Now, let's begi..." The Duke's bodyguards slammed the door open

"I said complete privacy!" Erik yelled

"No no, they'll be of good help." The Duke waved him off as they sat next to him

"Now, the Queen is the key to this Kingdom, we must find a way to bring her back." Erik pointed out

"You're absolutely right; we will send someone into the mountains to bring her home, but then what?" The Duke rubbed his hands

Prince Erik got up off of his seat and went to the window and put his arms behind his back,

"I unfortunately cannot tell you at the moment, I am not sure what will happen then."

"Well, we do know what she is capable of; perhaps we should think more on that." The Duke responded to which Erik chuckled

"Oh I've already thought of that, and I promise that everything will go according to plan."

"But how?!" The Duke stood up with his guards

"When Elsa returns, this kingdom will no longer be hers to rule."


	21. Danger In The Mountains

Back in the mountains the snow continued to fall. The group had actually fallen asleep against the hill. Anna had her face in her arm when it slipped causing her to go face first into the snowy hill. She quickly woke up and spit out all of the snow and wiped off her face. She slowly stretched and got on her feet. Her eyes were still a bit droopy, but she thought she saw something in the distance.

_More Water? _ She thought to herself, but this time it was no flood, it was in fact coming down from a mountain ahead. The wind was blowing well now, and something had caused it. Anna rubbed her eyes open to see a gigantic avalanche coming down from a few miles ahead. She nearly screamed as she ran over to the others.

"Elsa, wake up!" Anna shook her sister

"Anna what is it?" Elsa awoke droopy

"There's an avalanche coming!"

"What, how?!"

"I don't know, but we gotta go now!" Anna's shouting awoke Alexander, Sven, and Kristoff at once

"What's happening!?" Kristoff and Alexander both asked

"Avalanche!" The two sisters screamed at once

"Holy smokes, we gotta go now!" Kristoff yelled as the group began to ran, Anna literally picked up the still sleeping Olaf.

"Where do we go!?" Anna yelled across to Kristoff

"I've got my harness and rope, if I can attach it to something higher or another high ground, we'll be okay!"

Anna nodded as she and Elsa ran as fast as they could, when they came upon a huge trail of ice downhill.

"Elsa, I can't run on that!" Anna yelled back to her sister. Elsa tried to come up with something quick but couldn't think of anything, but then an idea,

"Hold on you guys!" Elsa pointed at Anna's feet and fired, Anna's shoes instantly turned icy causing her to blend with the ice, and Elsa did the same for everyone else. Anna still had Olaf in her arms when the group finally got downhill off the ice and to the ledge of a cliff.

Kristoff pointed to another ledge just a few feet away.

"I can try to get us over there!" Kristoff threw his harness as the avalanche came barreling down ever so closer. The first few times Kristoff couldn't get it but on the fifth try, it hooked.

"Okay, Elsa and Anna first!"

"Wait what about Sven?!" Anna turned around as Kristoff looked at his reindeer

"Is there another way buddy?" he rubbed the reindeers nose; Sven literally gave a nod to Kristoff.

"Okay, meet us over there and be careful, and take Olaf on your back!" Kristoff waved at the reindeer as Sven and the sleeping snowman went galloping down the rest of the mountain. Elsa and Anna both held onto the long rope and then Alexander took grip.

"Okay, we've got to swing across!" Kristoff waved

"What!?" The other three yelled angrily

"We have no time; we've got to do it!"

"Let's go now!" Alexander gripped tightly onto the rope with Kristoff behind him

"One, two, three!" The group jumped off the cliff screaming and holding onto the rope. When they all came slamming into the other cliff, Elsa lost her grip. She began to fall,

"Elsa!" Anna reached down as Elsa closed her eyes and grabbed ahold of something. And suddenly there was an enormous tear; Elsa opened her eyes to see that she was holding on to Alexander.

"Are you okay!?" Alexander looked down

"I think so." Elsa looked up

"What was that tear?" Anna asked as the group watched the avalanche pour over the side and barely miss them in the snowstorm.

"Oh um…..Elsa's ripped my trousers." Alexander grew red

Anna and Kristoff couldn't help but start to laugh,

"Okay you had your fun now can we get up there?" Elsa looked up at her sister

"Yeah, okay let me get up here." Anna grabbed onto the edge of the cliff and lifted herself up. After that Kristoff was helped up by Anna, and then Alexander by Kristoff, and all three yanked the rope so Elsa could just land on the edge.

After a split second Anna and Elsa hugged,

"I'm glad you're okay." Elsa said

"Are we all okay?" Alexander asked

"I think so." Kristoff said

"But where's Sven and Olaf?" Anna replied

But just as she wondered, the reindeer and the snowman came running up the hill.

"You're okay buddy!" Kristoff petted his reindeer

And finally after all of this, Olaf woke up; he stretched on the ground and yawned,

"So did I miss anything interesting?"

The group laughed as the snowman looked at them with confusion; just then Elsa noticed something different about Alexander's hair.

"Alexander, your hair is….."

"What?" He felt around his hair

"It's got a white streak." Elsa walked closer to him

"Wait what?" He asked back

"Did I hit you with my powers?"

"I never felt anything weird, although my head did get a bit cold on our way down the ice, and it kinda still does." Alexander fainted and slammed into the ground

"Alexander?!" Elsa and the others knelt down

"I know where to take him." Kristoff looked at Elsa

"The trolls, where are they?"

"They shouldn't be too far from here, just a little ways down." Kristoff looked down the side of the mountains when something caught everyone's eye. A dam (or at least the remains of one) was not too far from their location. Water was calmly flowing from it,

"Oh no." Elsa stood up

"What is it?" Anna asked as her and Kristoff along with Olaf walked over to the other side of the cliff,

"We know how the flood was caused now, somebody destroyed that dam." Elsa remarked

"It can't just be that one either, there has to be another one from the one that ran us down in the mountains." Kristoff replied

"Let's get Alexander to the trolls; I hope their okay after this mess."

"They will be, their survival instincts are very good." Kristoff replied back

Alexander's life wasn't in danger, but he needed healing. But little did Elsa know that something far worse was coming for her.


	22. The Trolls and Taken Away

As the group made it further down the mountain, they came upon a fog bank. Kristoff turned to Anna and Elsa while carrying Alexander on his back.

"We're almost there, just a little further."

"I remember this place." Elsa remarked remembering when her parents brought Anna to the trolls for healing.

"You know that their Kristoff's family right?" Anna looked at sister

"What?!"

"Yep, they kind of took Kristoff in when he was a kid."

"That's interesting, and unique." Elsa replied

After a few more minutes of walking, the group got to the flat ground of the trolls home. Olaf came waddling past the group; he walked up to one of the "rocks" and poked it. Just then an eye opened,

"Who poked me?"

Olaf screamed, forgetting that that was how the trolls were when they slept. They all began to pop out of their rock form and stand up. When Pabbie stood up he looked at Elsa and turned to the others,

"It's the Queen!" All of them gasped in surprise

"Your majesty." Pabbie bowed to Elsa as she knelt down on her knees and held the troll's cold hands in hers.

"The last time I saw you, you were just as high as me." He smiled at the Queen

"I'm glad to see you all again too, but we need your help again."

"Anything at all."

Elsa waved Kristoff over as he knelt down with Anna and showed the trolls the freezing Prince Alexander.

"What happened to him?"

"I'm not exactly sure, on our way down some ice; my power must have hit him." Pabbie put his hand on Alexander's head and looked back at Elsa,

"You only seemed to strike him in the head, just like Anna, but how?"

"That's the problem, my aim must have slipped or something." Elsa replied looking at her hands

"He will be alright, in face he should wake up anytime now."

And of course, just as Pabbie said this, Alexander began to slowly open his eyes. He saw some blurry weird looking things in front of him. At first he just chapped his lips together as he awoke and actually closed his eyes again. But then he realized what was in front of him, he jumped up screaming. The trolls simply screamed back at him.

"What are they?!" Alexander looked at Elsa

"Don't worry Alexander, their friends, they helped heal you."

"Really?"

"Yes, but now your black hair has a white streak in it." Elsa said sadly

"It does?" Alexander walked over to the nearby pond for a reflection, when he saw it he turned back to Elsa.

"Elsa, don't be sad about it, it actually makes me feel like, I'm a part of you, or you're a part of me. " He grabbed her hands

"You really think that?" Elsa looked into the Prince's blue eyes

"Of course I do, I…I love you."

Pabbie pulled Anna towards him,

"So, the Queen has brought a man too?"

"I know right." Anna and Pabbie mischievously looked at one another.

Alexander bent down and kissed Elsa. The two kissed for a few seconds with their eyes closed before Elsa looked over at the others out of the corner of her eye and pulled away as did Alexander at the same time. Anna, Pabbie, Sven, Kristoff, Olaf, and the rest of the trolls were all staring with their jaws down to the ground.

"What?" Elsa shot a look at Anna

"Nothing, nothing at all." Anna lifted her hands up

"Why don't you go kiss Kristoff or something?"

Anna and Kristoff laughed along with everybody else, as Elsa just kissed Alexander another time ignoring the group. That night, the trolls decided to let the group camp out with them. They all actually stayed up pretty late, and right as Anna was about to go to bed, Kristoff pulled her aside.

"Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to ask you something that I should've asked you a long time ago."

"Well okay what is it?" Anna shrugged her shoulders

Just as she said this, she realized that all of the trolls had gathered around them. Kristoff got down on one knee,

"Anna, will you marry me?" He pulled out a golden snowflake diamond necklace.

Of course, Anna and the trolls gasped. But after a few seconds she smiled,

"Kristoff, of course I will." She hugged him tight as the trolls jumped for glee

"Now you and Elsa both have one."

"Oh my gosh, we need to tell Elsa."

Anna dragged Kristoff by the hand away to Elsa who was sitting with Alexander, Olaf, and Sven talking. Anan and Kristoff ran up,

"What are you guys in such a hurry for?" She smiled

"Elsa, we need to ask you something."

"Of course, what is it?"

"Elsa, we want to ask you for your blessing." Anna showed Elsa the golden snowflake necklace and Elsa looked at her in surprise. After a few seconds, she smiled back and stood up.

"Anna, I know we've not always had a sunny day, I know I've not always been the warmest person, but Anna, of course you have my blessing." Elsa hugged her sister and Kristoff.

"Thank you Elsa." Anna replied

"You're welcome." She shyly smiled back at her sister

That night had been a cheerful one, and now they were all ready for some desperately needed sleep. As the fire went out, all of the trolls were rolled up into rocks, and the group was all snuggled in. Anna and Kristoff slept under blankets, as did Elsa and Alexander, while Olaf and Sven slept by each other for both warmth and coolness. After midnight, all was peaceful; Elsa was actually having a good sleep knowing how happy her sister was with Kristoff. But the movement of feet nearby caused Elsa to open her eyes, she sat up looking around her for a moment and then lied back down.

But just a few seconds after she closed her eyes again, something came over her mouth and she tried to move her hands. But something was holding them back.

"Hello my Queen." A voice came over

She suddenly felt something hot restraining her hands as somebody dragged her away. Just a few seconds later, Anna woke up.

"Elsa?" she got up quickly and began to slowly walk a few feet away. She peaked over the edge of a boulder and saw four figures restraining her in a sleigh. She squinted to see who, but all she saw was Elsa, tied up with a cloth over her mouth. When she caught sight of Anna, she screamed which caused the four figures to look at Anna.

"Let's get out of here now!" one of them yelled as the sleigh began to pull out.

"Elsa!" Anna went running as fast as she could, her yell awoke the rest of the group. This was bad, and Anna knew it. But how could the group catch up in time?


	23. Chase Down The Mountain

"Elsa!" Anna was flying down the mountain as the rest of the group had woken up along with the trolls, they all sat up startled. Kristoff heard Anna yell again and knew something was wrong,

"C'mon let's go!" He got up and waved to the rest who followed

They all ran to the edge of the hill to see Anna still running after the sleigh. Without hesitation Kristoff began to slide down,

"Hang on Elsa!" Alexander yelled as he and the rest followed along with the trolls. She happened to hear him and looked back, she screamed through her gag. She couldn't form any ice or snow, and what was making her hands so hot?

As the group went racing down the mountain, it seemed the sleigh kept going faster. Anna was running her heart out, she felt ready to collapse after a few minutes. After a few more seconds of chasing the sleigh, the group came upon a frozen water spring. The sleigh of course made it over, but it left a crack. And by the time Anna and everybody else had gotten on top of it, it collapsed from under them, not willing to hold all of the weight.

Elsa tried to scream Anna's name as the sleigh rode off, they were too late, Elsa was gone.

"Elsa, no!" Anna tried to get out

"Anna, it's too late, they got her."

Anna finally gave up and closed her eyes that followed with a breath. She looked back at Kristoff,

"Why couldn't she use her powers?"

"I don't know, but where would they take her?"

Anna looked around at everyone else still trying to straighten up.

"If anything is going to happen to her I swear…."

"Anna, she'll be okay, I promise, we'll get to her." Kristoff put his hands on Anna's shoulder and then she hugged him as Alexander came over,

"Anna I'm so sorry that we couldn't be as fast as you were, this is my fault." The Prince lowered his head in shame

"No Alexander, you love her just as much as I do, you did everything you could have." She put her hand on his cheek to comfort him

"Thank you Anna, how will we find her though?"

Once Pabbie and the other trolls had gotten up, he walked over to them,

"If we are going to find Elsa in time, I would start looking in places that we are most familiar with." The tiny troll pointed out

"But why, I mean why places that we already know?" Kristoff asked

"Because, if they were keeping the Queen someplace that they wanted nobody to find, they might be keeping her right under our noses."

Olaf literally looked down,

"Are you down there Elsa?!" He yelled into the ground

"No Olaf, not literally." Anna helped the poor snowman

"Oh, my bad then." He giggled

"But where should we start Pabbie?" Anna replied

"What is the place that Elsa is most familiar with?"

"Her ice palace, should we go there?"

"Yes, in fact, we will all be obliged to follow you to hunt for your sister, she is our Queen too." Pabbie replied as all of the other trolls stepped by him. Anna looked back at Kristoff and Alexander who both nodded at her. And then after taking a breath she turned back to Pabbie and the trolls,

"Alright, let's do it, we'll start with Elsa's ice castle." Anna replied as the trolls jumped up anxiously

And with that, the group was off. Kristoff, Anna, and Alexander were all able to fit on Sven (along with Olaf while Anna held him) and the trolls rolled up into rocks and simply rolled behind them. They knew that there might be a chance that Elsa was being held in her own ice palace. But what they didn't know was Pabbie was right, she was someplace right under their noses.


	24. The Truth

Elsa slowly opened her eyes. No, she wasn't in a dungeon, but instead on a couch. However, she was still gagged and she could still feel her hands warmth. She looked down at them to see what was binding them, they looked like heated chains. Her vision was still a little blurry from actually being knocked out, though by what she couldn't remember.

As she looked around the room she saw a figure standing in the moonlight of a window. He had his arms behind his back, and when the slightest ruffle came from the chains he spoke to her.

"Hello Elsa, so nice of you to come home." When Elsa saw him, she gasped.

"I know, I know, quite a shock isn't it?" Prince Erik stepped out of the shadows as she wrestled with the chains.

"But you should have seen this coming sooner or later; I needed you of all people away from the kingdom so I could essentially take full control, so I came up with a plan to cause destruction to Arendelle." He told her as he sat down next to her

"However I knew that your powers were so great because of the Duke of Weselton." Elsa looked in shock at him and then lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"Oh Elsa, even though you have such a wondrous gift, you can still be vulnerable." He remarked as he gripped Elsa's cheeks together with his hand and pointed out her warm chains.

"The chains are always warm; we initially filled them with the hot molten and then closed them after pouring it out to make sure that they would stay warm after we had you." He looked her dead in the eyes to her angst,

"And I wouldn't try fighting it; even you cannot break this open, not even with your feet." He pointed out that everything was sealed off with hot metal.

"So now, everything is in place, you're here, and pretty soon Anna will come as well, and then when she does along with my brother…your handsome prince charming, I will kill you right in front of them." He chuckled to himself as he steered Elsa's face towards the window. He finally got up as Elsa continued to struggle, but then he turned back to her

"Oh I almost forgot, I have a secret to tell you." He sat back down

"I have been trying to take over this kingdom for years, in fact when your parents went on their trip away, their shipwreck was no accident." Elsa's eyes grew wide open, she began to tear up

"I am as you know, Alexander's older brother, and on that night I happened to have a fleet in the ocean, see my one year older sibling was already ruling our kingdom at a young age, so I knew that I would almost never have a chance, but I knew Arendelle to be our biggest trade partner, so I devised that I would send out a fleet after hearing of your parents departure, and I would simply have them killed." Elsa began to get louder in despair; her tears were rolling down her face.

"So my fleet rammed into your parents ship, of course it almost instantly killed them, however in order to stay out of suspicion I waited for a few years, but when the time came to strike, Weselton informed me and only myself of your powers, so I had to come up with a whole new plan, but no matter, it clearly has worked." Elsa looked at Erik with both a look of fear and sorrow.

"Don't worry though; I'll make sure your death will be quick, but as for the others….." He laughed as he walked out of the room. Elsa closed her eyes and screamed through her gag as loud as she could. But the worst part about it, the entire Kingdom, did not know of the corruption from inside of their own castle.


	25. Discovery and Heading Home

When Anna finally came upon the ice palace, all of the others followed her quickly up the steps. She busted the door open,

"Elsa!?" Anna yelled through the hollow iced halls

Kristoff and the others followed her up the stairs as she continued to scream for her sister. But when they got there, there was no sign of Elsa.

"Where could she be?" Anna turned desperately to Kristoff

"I don't know, Pabbie said place that are familiar to us." After a few seconds of silence, Anna walked out onto the balcony along with Kristoff. The moon was shining bright that night and it was easy to see the kingdom of Arendelle from a far. At first she smiled at the notion of home, but then something caught her eye. Arendelle had become dark, no lights, and strangely the gates were not open.

"Elsa said she would always keep the gates open, why aren't they?"

Alexander joined the two,

"But remember, my brother is ruling over the kingdom for now." Just as he said this all three looked at each other,

"Oh no." Anna exclaimed

"You don't think it's my brother do you?!" Alexander replied

"It has to be, but why?"

"My brother was always jealous of my older sister ruling over him, but why Arendelle?"

The group thought to themselves for a moment when Anna looked up,

"Remember when he said that he knew Elsa made Olaf, how did he know of Elsa's powers?"

Alexander raised his voice,

"He wants her thrown, that's why!"

"Alexander, did you know about him?"

"Of course I didn't, I always knew he was longing to be a king but I never knew that he would push it this far, and he knew I was close to Elsa and that gave him easy access to Arendelle and her."

"This could be dangerous, Erik has hundreds of guards." Kristoff said

"I know, but we may be able to get Elsa out of there without trouble, I'll help find a way around." Alexander replied to Kristoff. Anna turned to the trolls,

"Are you guys ready for what you might face?"

"Of course we are Princess Anna, after all we're rocks." Pabbie replied as all of the other trolls nodded with him. Anna smiled and looked back at the dark kingdom.

"Alright, let's go home, and let's save Elsa!" Anna charged down the stairs and out the door as the trolls rolled back up into rocks as the other four rode on Sven's back. This would be no easy final test, for no one knew what shock Prince Erik had in store for them. Only Elsa, who couldn't do anything to fight back, knew what he would tell them and what he was capable of.


	26. Home Dark Home

Elsa looked hopelessly out the window; still bound and gagged she could not use her powers this time. After a few seconds of looking at the falling snow, she heard voices outside of the door. She turned around just in time to see Prince Erik and the Duke of Weselton walk in.

"Oh Elsa, I know how much pain you're feeling right now." Prince Erik deviously grinned from ear to ear as he walked up to her,

"Oh and I'm sure you know the Duke of Weselton, if it wasn't for him, you might not be here right now." Elsa looked at the tiny Duke who also stood grinning with the Prince.

"So it turns out that your lovely sister is coming home, along with your friends." This caught Elsa's ear as she quickly looked back up at him.

"But even my brother won't be a match, besides you'll be dead before he gets a chance to fight me." He caressed Elsa's cheek as she turned away from him and closed her eyes.

"Wait, what is that out there?!" The Duke pointed out the window as Elsa and Erik both looked out. Erik squinted his eyes to see better and then turned back to Elsa,

"Ah, it seems that we have a little homecoming party, along with my dear brother." Elsa tried to say Alexander's name.

"What shall we do with the Queen?" The Duke stomped his foot

"Let's go meet them and then we'll bring out the prize." Erik looked back at Elsa,

"Be sure to have your goodbyes in order, especially for my brother and your sister." He laughed

Elsa once again started yelling at Erik as he walked out the door. The moon was shining bright, and snow was falling to the ground. As Anna and the others came riding upon the castle, they came close to the closed gates. Anna turned to the others,

"We need to try and open the gates!" But as she turned back, they were opening, but why? By this time Arendelle's citizens had all gathered in front of the castle for they had all seen the crew coming down from the mountains. Anna, Kristoff, Alexander, Olaf, and Sven all came roaring in through the gates with the trolls closely behind.

Anna was the first to get off Sven,

"It's Princess Anna!" Some people yelled, but what they didn't know was Erik's army of around forty men came roaring out. When they stopped in front of the group Anna stepped forward,

"Where's my sister!?" She angrily asked

"Well, isn't that the question of the day?" Erik stepped out from the castle's darkness along with the Duke of Weselton. The battle was about to begin…


	27. Final Moments

"What have you done with her?!" Alexander stepped beside Anna along with Kristoff and Olaf.

"So quick to detect Alexander." Erik giggled and then continued

"Bring her out boys!" He waved behind him, everyone gasped including Anna and the rest of the group when they saw Elsa dragged out still tied up. When the Duke's guards dropped her in front of Anna, she reached out

"Elsa?!" Anna tried to walk to Elsa, but before she could Erik's guards came over and began to hold everybody still as a net was thrown over all of the trolls trapping them. Elsa looked up at the group and began to cry in despair.

"You see, your all powerless to stop me from what I'm about to do, but before I do it, I have to tell you all a secret. Especially you Anna, for you see, your parent's death was no accident." Anna looked in anger at Elsa's captor.

"As I told Elsa earlier, I am responsible for your parent's death; you see….I had them killed." Anna tried to fight out of one of the guard's grips as the group and all of Arendelle's scared citizens gasped.

"But you are too late, as I told her; I am going to kill your beloved sister right in front of you." He grabbed Elsa by the neck and drew a dagger. Anna was desperately trying to get free along with everybody else; even Arendelle's citizens had to be held back by other guards.

"Say goodbye Elsa, it's the last one you'll ever say." He withdrew her cloth gag,

"Anna, I'm sorry." Elsa had one last tear run down her face and closed her eyes. Anna reached her hand out as tears rolled down her face, and the same for Alexander.

"Elsa no!" he yelled out

Elsa's life was flashing through her mind, all of the memories of her and Anna. How she overcame all that she did, and most of all, how much she loved her sister. She took one last breath, but she was steadily growing angrier over losing her sister and her life. Her chains began to be overpowered with ice, and finally Erik's dagger plunged down….


	28. Battle of Arendelle

As Erik's dagger plunged downward, Elsa opened her eyes and threw her hand up.

"No!" She yelled as her chains broke loose and ice shot at Erik and launched him a few feet away. Anna looked up again,

"Elsa?!"

"Anna, go!"

"No we all fight!" Anna stomped on the guard's foot and then punched him. The trolls all rolled together into one big group and broke open the net. Alexander and Kristoff caused the two guards who were holding them to head-butt each other. And finally all of the citizens started fighting off the guards, to his own shock Erik began crawling backward and when he stood up, went running off.

Elsa now unleashed her full power, freezing the ground and fighting off anybody coming after her, Anna and the rest of the group. When a gigantic guard came charging towards Kristoff, he grabbed Anna.

"Trust me?"

"I trust you." Anna replied, and then Kristoff lifted her off the ground by her arms and swung her around, her legs kicked the guard right in the face. The two high fived each other,

"Ah, I love you." Kristoff and Anna replied at the same time. By this time full chaos had spread through Arendelle, Olaf was fighting off other guards with the help of riding on Sven. And of course, the Duke of Weselton tried to run off and hide. But before he could get anywhere, his feet began to freeze to the ground,

"Hey Weaseltown!" Elsa yelled as she froze him

And finally Elsa ended up spotting Prince Erik running up onto the higher balconies of the castle; Anna came running over to her.

"Erik's in the castle, what should we do?!" Elsa asked Anna, she looked at Kristoff and Alexander along with the trolls.

"We'll get him; the others can cover for us!" Anna replied

Elsa just gave a simple stern nod to her sister as they both fled into the castle. Once they got in, it was quiet. The castle had no lights on, and the chaos outside was the only sounds to be heard. As they got inside, Alexander and Kristoff spotted them.

"We should go in and help!" Kristoff yelled at his partner

"Let's go!" Alexander waved to him

Elsa and Anna had already climbed a few flights of stairs and by the time they got outside there was nothing. Elsa had sworn that Erik was outside on the long balcony in the front of the castle just outside Elsa's room. When the two got out there they saw nothing but the fighting below them. Alexander and Kristoff came barreling up the stairs,

"Elsa!"

"Anna!" But nobody could hear them. The two men went climbing up more of the stairs to reach Elsa's bedroom. Elsa and Anna climbed around outside looking for any sign of Erik. Elsa turned her back the opposite way for just a moment. Anna looked back at her sister, almost suddenly; her eyes grew wide with fear. Something was behind Elsa, and just as Anna yelled her name, Elsa felt a sharp stinging pain in near her heart….


	29. Elsa

Elsa screamed in pain, and just a bloody dagger drew back. Erik was tackled by Alexander; the two men struggled as Alexander grabbed the knife from his brother. Anna ran over to her sister and held her on the ground,

"Elsa, I'm here just hold on!" Anna knelt down as Kristoff followed by her. They looked up to see Alexander still struggling as he and his brother both stood up fighting each other. Elsa reached out,

"Alexander?" She quietly said in pain and as she groaned again Anna held her tighter.

"Shhhh, Elsa just breathe!" But as Elsa's vision began to get blurry, Alexander began to lose his balance. Erik smiled in the thought of victory,

"You will die, along with all of them!" Erik yelled, but just as he did Elsa reached out one last time and fired a shot of ice at Erik which caused him to lose his balance. Alexander reached over and grabbed hold of Erik's hand. Erik dangled over the edge, beneath him was freezing water wear he would for sure freeze to death.

"Alexander, help me!"

"Why!?" Alexander yelled down

"Are you no better than I, am I not your brother?!" Erik began to lose his grip

"No, you were my brother." Alexander let go, and Erik fell into the dark water. Alexander looked for one last time at the water and closed his eyes. He then climbed back onto the balcony and saw Elsa on the ground, bleeding rapidly.

"Elsa, no no it can't be like this!" He knelt down next to the dying Queen. The entire kingdom had caught sight of the Queen on the balcony. Many of which began to cry, Anna held Elsa's hand tightly as Olaf and Sven came outside. Olaf gasped and went running towards Elsa,

"Elsa, please, just hold on." Anna's tears ran down her face faster than ever

"I…can't Anna….I….can….only freeze….my own heart." Elsa replied slowly

"Elsa no, if you do, you'll die!" Anna squeezed her sister's hand as Kristoff and Alexander helped support her.

"I already will, but I want to go my way, peacefully." Elsa was quick to respond as she moaned again.

"Elsa please, no, you can't leave me!" Anna cried even harder as the others did as well.

"The story isn't supposed to end like this Elsa!" Alexander put his hand on her cheek

"Alexander….I…love you…..but…not all…..stories….have a happy…..ending." She reached out to him, and with her other hand froze her heart. Her skin quickly began to turn whiter and whiter due to her frozen heart,

"Anna…. I love….you….but I get…..to be with…mom and dad now." She replied as Anna cried even more now,

"You'll be okay, everything's gonna be okay." She now started to cradle her sister in her own arms as everybody else looked on in sadness. Before Elsa froze, Anna sent one last message,

"Elsa, do you wanna build a snowman?" She was now hysterically crying

"Yes….Anna…..I do." Elsa's last words came right before she froze. Anna put her hands to her mouth and wept,

"Elsa no!" She laid her head down on her sisters frozen chest

"I love you Elsa!" She cried

_Elsa found herself in a frozen solace. She looked around in amazement at the features when somebody caught her eye._

"_Elsa?" _

"_Dad, Mom!" Elsa went running to him and her mom_

"_Elsa, you are not dead." _

"_I'm not?"_

"_No, but you have lost a lot of strength, you have lost your will to live on."_

"_I can't go back to Anna, I'm frozen forever."_

"_No Elsa, you are not, we have always watched over you and Anna, and we have never been more proud, your life in Arendelle is not over yet." The King hugged his daughter_

"_How can I go back now?"_

"_Elsa, you already know, find a way to Let It Go." The King disappeared_

Anna stood up with others and looked down at her sister crying. But as she and the others bowed their heads and turned away, something caught Alexander's eye.

"Anna look!" Elsa's heart was glowing blue; once again Elsa's subconscious had ran through her entire life as she began to melt. Her hand grasped itself, as Anna knelt back down.

"Elsa?"

Elsa began to melt down even more, and finally a breath. Elsa slowly opened her eyes,

"Anna?"

Anna turned to the others and smiled with more tears as they all stood over her watching.

"Anna, I saw Mom and Dad!' She grabbed her sister

"Where?"

"From the place where they always watch over us." Elsa and Anna both looked up at the snowy sky as Elsa had a tear run down her face; Elsa blew a kiss to the sky as if towards her parents. She then stood up with help from Anna and unthawed the kingdom. Citizens and the trolls cheered as Elsa hugged Anna. Elsa's love for her family had saved her life and once again true love had prevailed. But there was a few more things to be done….


	30. The Morning After

Her eyes opened slowly. She had been through so much last night that she felt stiff and a little tired. But when Elsa sat up to look around her room, she turned to the side of the bed and saw Anna. She was sitting in a chair, but she was sound asleep. Her head rested on the bed, and her hand was holding Elsa's. The Queen smiled at her little sister and began to move her hand. When she did, Anna woke up.

Anna slowly opened her eyes to her smiling sister.

"Elsa?" She rubbed her eyes and then saw her sister in full view. After a few seconds, she suddenly leaned in and hugged her sister.

"Oh Elsa, I love you so much." She squeezed her sister; Elsa only could do the same.

"I'm so glad you're okay Anna, you're the world to me."

"I can say the same for you."

The two sisters got up with each other and went off to get cleaned up and dressed. When they did they both came into the hall. When Elsa turned to look down to the other end of the hall, she only saw Alexander standing there. They stared back at one another as they began to walk closer to each other. Elsa put her hand in her hair and ran through it.

"Hi." Elsa quietly said

"Hi." Alexander smiled and replied

After a few seconds of awkward silence, the two hugged each other.

"Oh Elsa, if anything had happened to you last night I….."

"Don't talk about it, I'm alright, I'm here." She smiled back at him

Alexander just smiled back as Anna came walking down the hall with Kristoff who was finally up and at it. She stopped Kristoff and quietly pointed at Elsa and Alexander.

"Elsa, I want to always be here for you."

"I know you do, you have a very special place in my heart Alexander, and you risked your life to save mine."

"So does that mean I can stay?"

"Of course you can, you can stay forever if you want." Elsa giggled as the two sighed and stared at each other, after more awkwardness Alexander finally spoke up,

"So…um….I really want to….can I….I mean….may I?"

He was interrupted when Elsa kissed him,

"You may." She smiled

Anna quietly squealed in the back with Kristoff. She finally walked up close to her sister.

"So are you two in…."

"Yes Anna, we're in love." Elsa finally admitted to her little sister

The two laughed at one another as Olaf came running in,

"What did I miss now?!"

"Elsa kissed Alexander." Anna leaned in to the snowman, who gasped,

"You kissed him Elsa?"

The group laughed as Elsa knelt down to Olaf,

"Yes Olaf, I still love warm hugs though." She hugged him and kissed him on his snowy cheek

The snowman blushed what he could as the group all walked outside. The sun was out that morning and the air was soft with a breeze.

"Elsa?" Anna tapped her sister

"Yes Anna?"

"Do you think me and Kristoff should get married in summer or winter?"

"You always loved to build a snowman." She smiled at Anna who simply smiled back


	31. Let It Go

_Three Months Later…_

"C'mon Elsa, what are you waiting for!?" Alexander yelled in the middle of the water

"You know I can't swim!" Elsa yelled back from a far

Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff floated next to one another,

"You can do it Elsa!" Anna yelled back

Arendelle's citizens were enjoying their first few weeks of summer as Alexander tried to teach the Queen how to swim. Elsa finally stepped forward and took a breath. Her toe touched the water, and in an instant, the entire area was frozen. Anna, Kristoff, and Alexander's heads all stuck out as Elsa laughed.

"I'm sorry guys, here let me thaw it!"

The water slowly began to thaw as Elsa climbed further into it.

"See I told you could do it!" Anna replied

Elsa was trying to stay afloat in the summer water as the rest of Arendelle swam around them. Even the trolls had taken part in the summer action. However Olaf wanted in as well.

"Elsa, can I come in!?" He yelled from the beach

"Oh Olaf, here you go little guy!"

Elsa formed an ice float for the snowman, who gasped in delight,

"I love it!" He responded as Elsa laughed

Alexander helped keep Elsa afloat as she swam towards her sister.

"How do you like it?"

"Summer could never be better." Elsa replied happily before she snatched a kiss from Alexander.

"Anna, watch this." Elsa anxiously said, suddenly she shot herself in the air with snow breezing from her hands. When she got at least 20 feet into the blue sky she yelled back down,

"Brace yourselves!" The entire kingdom braced for an earthquake it seemed as Elsa came flying down near the others. When she hit the water snow exploded into the sky.

"Elsa, snow in July again!?"

"I couldn't help it." She shrugged and giggled

"I know you couldn't I probably wouldn't either."

"Well you know me." Elsa giggled floating next to Anna

"I know, you Let It Go." She replied

Elsa simply smiled back as a tear of joy came down her face. The two sister's journey had come full circle. Winter had come and gone, and summer was back in Arendelle. The group started to have a water fight in the summer heat. Elsa and Anna had climbed the final mountain. But Anna had one finally question for her sister as they climbed out of the water.

"Elsa?"

"Yes Anna?"

"I know its summer but, at least this once?"

"What is it Anna?"

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa felt more tears rolling; she hugged her sister tighter than ever before.

"Of course I do Anna." Anna hugged her back as they smiled at each other. Elsa formed a pile of snow, and for what would be one of many more times. The two began to build a snowman. Their bad memories were behind them, their parents were watching over them, Anna was once again building a snowman and now Elsa had truly Let It Go.

**_Dear Readers, I am so truly proud of how this story turned out. I wish I could just keep it going. But like all stories, this one had to end. I hope you all truly enjoyed this one. I wanted so much to honor a story that really had one of the most positive impacts on my life. And in the near future, I will most certainly be writing more Frozen stories. I want to thank Disney so much for giving us a once in a lifetime pair of sisters. And I hope we can all learn to Let It Go and ask ourselves if we want to build a snowman._**

**_Thank You,_**

**_Author Gage Yakovich_**


End file.
